Go Big or Go Homer
"Go Big or Go Homer" (tłum. "Bez Homera nie ma zabawy") – drugi odcinek 31 sezonu Simpsonów. Na antenie pojawił się po raz pierwszy 6 października 2019 roku. Streszczenie Homer zostaje zdegradowany na niższe stanowisko. Od teraz będzie musiał nadzorować pracę stażystów. Jeden z nich, ambitny, 35-letni Mike obiera sobie Homera za wzór. Kiedy mentor namawia go do założenia własnej firmy, obaj wpadają w tarapaty. Fabuła Pracownicy elektrowni jądrowej robią dla Lenny'ego przyjęcie-niespodziankę z okazji urodzin. Każdy podpisuje kartkę z życzeniami i daje od siebie 5 dolarów do koperty. Tuż przed Lennym na przyjęcie przychodzi pan Burns. Choć nie zostawia jubilatowi żadnych pieniędzy, swoim podpisem zajmuje całą powierzchnię kartki urodzinowej i psuje niespodziankę, składając pracownikowi życzenia przed wszystkimi. Homer jest wściekły przez całą imprezę. Marge pociesza go i pomaga mu się uspokoić. Wtem jej pierś przebija zawijas z podpisu pana Burnsa. Homer budzi się z krzykiem - okazuje się, że był to tylko sen, a on sam nie może pogodzić się z zachowaniem szefa. Następnego dnia idzie zażądać od Burnsa 5 dolarów. Miliarder bez zastanowienia daje mu wymaganą kwotę. Kiedy Homer wychodzi z jego gabinetu, Smithers oskarża go o wykorzystywanie pana Burnsa w chwili słabości, gdyż pod wpływem leków na zagęszczanie skóry staje się bardzo łagodny. W ramach kary Homer zostaje zdegradowany na niższe stanowisko: od teraz będzie musiał nadzorować pracę stażystów. Nowe zajęcie nie należy do najłatwiejszych, ponieważ młodzi ludzie śmieją się z nieudolności prowadzącego. Nagle wstawia się za nim rudowłosy chłopak, Mike Wegman, który błaga Homera, by został jego mentorem. Samo to słowo sprawia, że czuje się doceniony. Dlatego razem z rodziną wybiera się do Costington's, żeby kupić sobie nowy krawat. W sklepie jednak zostaje przez wszystkich wyśmiany, gdy ruchome schody porywają mu spodnie. Homer oprowadza Mike'a po sektorze 7G. Dowiaduje się wtedy, że chłopak ma 35 lat; dziwi go, dlaczego dorosły marzy o pracy dla studenta. Mike odpowiada mu, że chciałby zaczynać tak samo jak on. Przekonany jest, że jego mentor cieszy się szacunkiem wszystkich znajomych. Homer postanawia zaprosić go do siebie na kolację, by pokazać rodzinie, na jakie traktowanie zasługuje. Marge nie jest zadowolona z wizyty Mike'a, ponieważ Homer mówi jej o tym w ostatniej chwili. Chłopak przychodzi do Simpsonów ze swoją żoną, Maurine; razem spodziewają się dziecka. Przy stole Bart lekceważy gościa i jego przywiązanie do Homera; w odpowiedzi Mike obrzuca chłopca wyzwiskami. Dotknięty, ucieka z płaczem do pokoju. Marge wyrzuca Mike'a za drzwi, po czym radzi Homerowi, by pomógł dojrzeć swojemu wychowankowi. Homer próbuje zachęcić Mike'a, by zaczął realizować swoje własne marzenia. Dowiaduje się, że chłopak pragnie założyć interes i sprzedawać kawałki pizzy. Licząc na to, że pan Burns jest pod wpływem leków, Homer prosi go o zostanie sponsorem. Gdy ten odmawia, Mike znowu wybucha i ubliża szefowi. W odpowiedzi Burns celuje do niego z fuzji. Ponieważ Mike nie może pogodzić się z myślą, że Homer jest złym mentorem, postanawia udowodnić mu za wszelką cenę, że jego rady były mu pomocne. Dlatego otwiera budkę z kawałkami pizzy i podjeżdża nową furgonetką pod dom Simpsonów. Jednakże prędko wychodzi na jaw, że kupił ją za pieniądze pożyczone od Grubego Tony'ego, który domaga się rozliczenia. Uciekając przed mafią, Homer i Mike ukrywają się na wysypisku samochodów, tuż przy cmentarzu food trucków. Gruby Tony i jego wspólnicy otaczają zbiegów i przygotowują się do egzekucji. Nagle do ojca chrzestnego dociera zapach mozzarelli z furgonetki Mike'a. Homer szybko rozdaje oprawcom kawałki pizzy. Postanawiają, że Mike będzie spłacał pożyczkę, prowadząc zakłady bukmacherskie jednocześnie z food trackiem. Furgonetka staje przed elektrownią i oprócz wspomnianych usług oferuje również sprzedaż marihuany. Gruby Tony stwierdza, że Homer jest świetnym mentorem. Galeria Go Big or Go Homer 2.png Go Big or Go Homer 3.png Go Big or Go Homer 4.png Go Big or Go Homer 5.png Go Big or Go Homer 6.png Go Big or Go Homer 7.png en:Go Big or Go Homer es:Go Big or Go Homer Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Johna Frinka Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Matthew Faughnana